Compassion
by White Edelweiss
Summary: Why did he, Arthur Kirkland, accept to take care of a child? And is there more than just a baby/babysitter relationship? AU Hetalia, Asakiku. I fail at summaries.
1. How it Began

**Compassion**

Author's Note: So this is the England/Japan Version of this story.

I will be making a Prussia/Austria Version and maybe an America/Romano one.

And of course, I do not own Hetalia at all.

Enjoy reading!

- White Edelweiss

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: How it Began.<strong>

"Come on, Artie! It's a Friday! You have to loosen up! You can just come in tomorrow and finish those, we're going to do that too!" Alfred shouted as he waltz up to Arthur's desk table.

"Ah! Mon Cher, you have to come. You have been cooped up in this office for way too long now." Francis suddenly butted in as he struts into Arthur's office.

Arthur sighed and massaged his temples, "I can't, alright? I'm sort of busy tomorrow and I don't have time to come in tomorrow. Nonetheless, go out tonight, not that I actually want to."

"Oh? Could it be that you have a date, tonight? Or maybe tomorrow? Oh Mon Cher, why keep this marvelous news from us? So, who is this mystery girl? Or maybe it's a male?" Francis then winks as Alfred holds his laughter and Arthur turns bright red.

"You bloody gits! It's not like that at all!" Arthur sighs exasperatedly and reclines in his chair, "You see, last Saturday I was just walking in the park since I needed some fresh air. While I was sitting under this tree and watching these children play and a couple with a child asked me if I could watch over their child just for the time being. I agreed because… I don't know. I just did and well- -"

* * *

><p><em>[ Flashback ]<em>

"_Excuse me, can you watch over our son just for now, please?" A young woman asks as she presents her son._

_Arthur was slightly unsure just then the young man spoke, "Prease, sir. Just for this time, you are not busy I assume."_

_Arthur sighed and agreed, basing on the young man's accent, he must have been someone from the eastern hemisphere though that didn't bother him at all, "Sure, I guess I could watch over him." Arthur held out a hand to their son and their son took it. The couple smiled and nodded their heads and left. Arthur just stared at the child, he had black hair, sparkling chocolate eyes, a small petite body and sure a cute aura. Not until the child tilted his head to his side and asked in a soft manner, "Is there something wrong, mister?" did Arthur snap out of his daze and smiled, "Oh, no, no. So what's your name?"_

_The child tilted his head downward and lifted his hand that wasn't being held by Arthur up to his mouth and faintly said, "Kiku" without breaking the eye contact. Kiku thought that Arthur's eyes are very alluring, it was his first time to see a man with green eyes. _

_Arthur chuckled at how cute the child was. "Okay, Kiku. I'm Arthur. So what do you want to do now?"_

_Kiku blinked and looked around the park, when he spotted the ice cream truck, he looked back at Arthur but he was too shy to tell him, so instead he jerked his hand that was being held by Arthur and looked back at the Ice cream truck. _

_Arthur followed Kiku's gaze toward the ice cream truck and smiled, "Alright then. Let's go get your ice cream." _

_A few minutes after getting their ice cream, Arthur and Kiku were sitting under the same tree just a few minutes earlier and we both just watching the activity around the park. From time to time Arthur would glance at Kiku making sure he was okay. "Arthur – san, when will otoo –san and okaa –san come back?"_

_Arthur was slightly taken back, but thankfully, he understood it. I guess reading random magazines in the office paid off. "I don't know, Kiku. Why? Are you tired?" _

_Kiku shook his head and smiled, "No. Anoo…Can we go to the swing, Arthur – san?" _

"_Of course, Kiku." Arthur replied as he pats Kiku on the head. It really was quite nice to have someone younger than him to care for, it was refreshing in some way. Stress relieving to be quite honest. It reminds him of the time he took care of his younger brother named Peter. He was taken back by his mother and father though, since Arthur needs to focus on his work._

_When Kiku and Arthur arrived at the swings it was completely deserted. Not that Arthur minded, that would mean there won't be any trouble. Kiku didn't seem to mind either anyway. "Do you want me to push you?" Kiku just nodded and got on the swing. After sometime Kiku was already laughing and enjoying how high the swing was going after every push from Arthur. Only when Arthur thought that it was time to return to the spot where they'd met did Arthur stop the swing. "Alright, Kiku. Time to go." Arthur says as he extends his hand toward the boy, "H – Hai, Arthur –san."_

_When they reached that particular tree they saw the couple were approaching it as well. "Otoo –san! Okaa-san!" Kiku shouted and let go of Arthur`s hand running toward his parents._

_Arthur smiled as he watched his mom take him by the arms and carry him, embracing him tightly. "Arigato, sir." The man said, to Arthur the mixture of that particular Japanese word and that English word was weird. Arthur smiled and shrugged, "It wasn't anything really. He wasn't any trouble at all. He's quite a good kid."_

_The couple looked at each other and then at their child then at Arthur. Arthur then noticed that the mother suddenly hugged Kiku tighter and there were tears in her eyes. "Sir," The man began, "You see, we are in a tight situation. We need to work twice as hard to pay for our rent in our apartment and we can't watch over our son. If you could be so kind, to at least consider…"_

_Arthur's eyes widened but when he saw the sincerity of his words, he considered them. Arthur sighed, maybe he could, just for a while after all. And it would help, considering the amount of stress he's accumulating at work and the amount of stress that was reducing during the time together with the child, maybe it won't be so bad. "Sure, but I have terms."_

_The other man brightened considerably, "Yes? What are they, maybe we can work them out."_

_Arthur smiled, "You'll have to at least visit your son once a month and that you send him greetings at least once a week." The man returned the smile and so did the mother, Kiku had already fallen asleep in her arms._

_[ End of flashback ]_

* * *

><p>"- - - and well that's how I got into this mess. So, I can't go and you can persuade me to. Now leave me alone, I just need to finish this paperwork and I can leave." Arthur went back to his paperwork as Alfred and Francis left the room both wondering what would happen if they get their own kid to take care of.<p>

[ Meanwhile at Arthur's home ]

"Then we put the flour in here, Ara! Achoo!" Kiku started sneezing a bit as some flour floated around the kitchen. The 13 year-old, un-educated [ In academic subjects ] child had decided to make a cake for desert that day, because it be the best way to end a week full of work.

A few minutes later, Arthur arrived home and was surprised to see the dinning table set with his favorite food dishes, cake and the cute child that made it. "Okaerinasai , Arthur – san." The Kiku said shyly and Arthur greeted him back with a hug and a whisper in the young boy's ear, "I'm home."

* * *

><p>O kaerinasai = Welcome Back.<p>

- According to Google Translate

**A/N: Weird, ending was weird. **

**It'll get better, I think. I like reviews and comments of all kinds! **

**Arthur: Why do I have the feeling that there'll be something 'bout Pirates in this Fic?**

**Imi: 'Cause there will be and 'cause I love Pirate!Iggy. And the idea of Pirate!Iggy/Kiku.**

**lD ~ **

**Kiku: You really are…**

**Imi: Obsessed? Yes! **

**Roderich: It doesn't surprise me at all. **

**Gilbert: VITAL REGIONS! 8D [ / invades ]**

**Me/Japan: [ / takes pictures while dealing with nosebleeds ]**

**Arthur: [ / sigh ] Don't forget to review/comment guys!**

'**Til next time!**


	2. Friday Night and Saturday Activities

**Compassion**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for supporting the story so far!

Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia.

- White Edelweiss

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Friday Night and Saturday Activities<strong>

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

"Aaaah! Papaaaa!" Kiku screamed in turn and latched on to Arthur burying his face into Arthur's chest, while Arthur chuckled and embraced Kiku with one hand and the other patting the younger boy on the head. They were watching a horror movie particularly for children and it seemed to scare Kiku a lot while Arthur smiles and laughs. "I – Is it gone?" The trembling boy in Arthur's arms asked.

Sighing amusedly Arthur replied, "Yes, the monster's gone. Wouldn't you like to watch the rest, or are you afraid?"

Kiku shot up, sitting straight on Arthur's lap but he was still trembling, "I – I'm not afraid! I was just taken by surprise!"

Arthur gave him an all knowing smile which caused Kiku to pout and Arthur found it just adorable, "Alright then. I'm going to my room and you be a man and show me that you aren't afraid to watch it alone." Arthur stood up and put Kiku on the couch and was heading up the staircase that leads to the floor where all the rooms were.

Kiku stared blankly at the staircase then at the television then back again. When Kiku turned back to the television it showed the scary face of the monster so he turned the television off then the lights and rushed upstairs and instead of going into his room he ran directly into Arthur's and when he didn't see anyone in the room he froze. It was dark in the room and terribly cold, he turned around and when he did he didn't expect Arthur to be behind him so he screamed again before realizing who it was.

"Ahaha. Kiku, it's only me. You don't have to be afraid." Arthur manages as he was holding back his laughter.

Kiku noticed this and pouted, "Papa is mean! Leaving me alone and then scaring me!" The boy flailed as he said that and Arthur gave him an apologetic smile. He then carried Kiku, even though the kid was 13 years old he was just a few inches above Arthur's waist and he didn't weigh that much.

"Papa is sorry then. He was just playing." Arthur says, he didn't know when Kiku had started calling him 'Papa'. Usually Kiku accidentally says it since he was used to being with his father and it was only their first week but somehow by Thursday Kiku would either call him 'Papa' or 'Arthur-san' Now it was just plainly 'Papa' not that him minded anyway, "Let's tuck you into bed now, hm?"

"Eeh? I want to stay with Papa! Those monsters might come after me!" Kiku flailed lightly and his cheeks had turned pink as tears were threatening to fall, Arthur smiled at how cute his little Kiku was and simply agreed.

"Alright, my prince. I am your knight and I will protect you from those terrible monsters that try to get you." Arthur says playfully as they enter his room. He set Kiku on the bed and then disappeared into the hall. Kiku went under the covers of the bed and waited for Arthur to return.

Arthur went back to the first floor of their house and checks all the doors and windows making sure they were locked. After he had checked them he went back up and turned the hall lights off and proceeded to his room. Upon entering he noticed a trembling blue lump on his bed and chuckled lightly to himself. He closed the door and locked it, then closed the lights and walked over to the bed. Kiku, who had heard the door close and the light being switched off, peeked out of his shelter to see Arthur just lying beside him. Kiku shuffled lightly before standing up on the bed with the blanket and the draped it over Arthur and then getting in himself. Arthur was slightly surprised at the little action but was more surprised to find Kiku snuggling into him.

"O yasumi, Papa." Kiku says in a sleepy tone and Arthur wraps on of his arms around Kiku and the other props his head up to watch Kiku sleep.

"Goodnight, love. Sleep well." Arthur responds softly almost like a ghostly whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Thud!<em>

Arthur quickly sits up from the bed when he heard something or someone fall down. He turned over to his side and Kiku was nowhere to be found, it was barely even 6 in the morning and the child was missing. Arthur scrambled to his feet and pulled out a gun from his bedside drawer and hurried downstairs. He entered the kitchen where he was sure he had heard the noise from. He managed to find a knocked over chair, an open cabinet drawer and Kiku with a bowl off batter on box on his head and scattered around him were packets of noodles.

Arthur placed the gun on the table counter and hurried over to Kiku who was pulling his head out of the box, "Oh, Kiku. What were you doing this early?" He asks worriedly as he assists the younger pulled the box off his head and took him in his arms.

"I w – was going to cook breakfast when I saw this shadowy f - figure by the window! Then I got scared and tripped and this b - box was on my head." Kiku started crying softly as Arthur told him it's okay.

Arthur peered through the window and noticed the it was just the shadow of some trees near their home, "it's alright, love. It was just a tree. Now let's clean this up and make breakfast, okay?" Kiku nodded as Arthur wiped his tears and they started cleaning.

* * *

><p>After eating and cooking their breakfast Kiku had asked if Arthur had to go to work or not. When Arthur had asked why Kiku remained silent and his cheeks turn a bit pinkish.<p>

"I – I want t – to go around with Papa. B – But Papa must be busy." Kiku frowned and his eyes were downcast and Arthur just smiled and kneeled down so their faces were leveled. He lightly held Kiku's chin and gently moved it up so they were facing each other. Sad chocolate brown eyes staring into soft emerald ones.

"I'm not busy today. I heard there was some sort of fair in town. You want to go see?" Arthur asked softly. Just then Kiku's eyes were filled with happiness and he grinned widely.

"Hai! I want to go see the fair with Papa!"

"I knew you would. Now go get yourself cleaned up first while I wash the dishes." At this point, Arthur didn't expect anything to surprise him but, when Kiku had said, 'Hai!' and kissed his cheek before running upstairs to get his towel and got to the bathroom, Arthur knew he was going to get a heart attack. Arthur brought a hand up to the part where Kiku's lips had touched and he smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad choice when he decided that he'd keep a watch on the child after all. Speaking of which, his parents haven't called yet. 'There's something wrong' He thought to himself but shrugged it off as he washed the dishes.

* * *

><p>When both were ready to leave they had already agreed about their schedule, not that it really mattered that much though.<p>

"So shall we go little master?" Arthur says holding out his hand the younger. Kiku took the hand and they both start to walk toward the town. They would have used the car but Arthur didn't want to waste time searching for a parking spot.

As they were walking, Kiku had started skipping while swinging his and Arthur's interlocked hands back and forth. Arthur didn't actually mind Kiku's enthusiasm, he couldn't blame him if it were the first time he'd gone and done something with his guardians. For some odd reason, he felt as if Kiku's parents were hiding something from him, but he shrugged that off too when they had arrived at the town square. Indeed there was a fair going on and it was a big one.

* * *

><p>[ <em>Kiku's Point of View <em>]

The fair Papa and I were staring at right now was awfully big! 'I wonder what Papa would do if I got lost, maybe he wouldn't care like otoo-san.' I thought to myself and looked over at Papa who was seemed to be angry at the fair. "Papa, why are you angry at the fair?" I asked, tugging on his hand to get his attention.

He just looked at me and said, "Don't you ever let go of my hand. Understand, Kiku?" I nodded really really fast so he wouldn't be angry with me, but I didn't know what I did. Then we started to walk into a crowd of people, buying or looking around the small shops that were there.

While Papa and I were walking, I saw this teddy-bear that was colored brown and it had green eyes just like Papa had. I tugged on him hard and pointed at it. Papa smiled and we walked over to the shop that was there. But It wasn't exactly a shop. It was a game thing, I didn't really know what to call it. So, this other guy handed a bow and an arrow with something on the end that isn't sharp but it sticks to things. Papa then aimed the arrow at the mark and he let go. It didn't hit the middle the first time but it did when Papa was on his *twelth and *thirdith.

So then the other man who gave Papa the arrows gave him the teddy bear I wanted and then he gave it to me. I embraced it and smiled happily, it was really soft! Then Papa and I continued to walk around. We tried most of the games there were and I really liked the game where you have to catch fish with a very thin type of, of, of, paper! I think. But anyway, it breaks really easily so when Papa tried to get one he wasn't able to because it broke! I tried it and I was able to get one after I tried a lot of times, but it was fun! Now I have a pet and I named it 'Chu' because it's cute! Papa is holding Chu right now and he kept the other things we had won in his bag except the teddy-bear because I wanted to hug it.

It was already night time when we finished going around. It was funny when Papa accidentally ate the paper that the cotton candy was attached to. Now Papa and I are walking to the sidewalk just a few meters from the fair and the view was super cool. I could see a lot of water, and the moon was so bright too! Papa said there was going to be a firework show later and I couldn't wait to see it.

[ _Arthur's Point of View _]

It was nice to just stroll around with Kiku, stress-relieving in fact. Maybe, if this would happen every Saturday, I would look forward to it and work harder at work than just procrastinate. Yes, indeed I'd love something like that, but I knew someday he'd have to go back to his own family. I shouldn't get so attached to him, but I think I already am. I sigh and then felt something lean against me, it was Kiku and it seems he was tired. With one hand I hoisted him up and let him sit on the rail in front of me. I made sure that he was seated properly and that my free hand was around him so he can't move so much. Kiku just leant back again and I rested my head on his head. We were just staring at the night sky when the firework show started. Kiku was wide awake now and he was leaning forward a bit out of his excitement. I lifted my head and looked at his face as he watched the fireworks, Kiku's eyes were sparkling and I could really tell that he was excited about them. Was it his first time? Well that didn't matter, he was seeing them now and I'm sure he's happy about it.

[ _Outside Point of View _]

The two continued to watch the fireworks until it ended. It was already half past nine at night and everybody was leaving. As they were headed home, Arthur noticed a familiar face, "Gilbert!" Gilbert turned around and stared at Arthur in surprised before running over with a younger boy as well.

"Artie! Nice to see you! How have you been?" Gilbert asked and patted Arthur on the head as Arthur smiled and gave a simple reply.

"I'm fine, how have you been? And who's that young man?" Arthur asks staring down at the young boy beside Gilbert.

"I've been great! Hm? This is my brother, Ludwig. Ludwig say 'hi' to your uncle Arthur." Ludwig didn't speak but he smiled shyly at Arthur, "Hah, the kids doesn't like to speak around other people, but he's pretty energetic! Anyway, who's that cute kid you got there? Is he yours?"

"This is Kiku. Kiku say 'hi' to your uncle Gilbert and Ludwig. And no he's not mine. I'm just watching over him." He let go of Kiku's hand and pushed him over to the other child.

"Hi, uncle Gilbert. Hi, Ludwig-kun." Kiku says softly as he smiles and waves at Ludwig who in turn blushed slightly and muttered a small, "H-hi, Kiku."

Gilbert laughed at the two children and then moved closer to Arthur to speak privately and let the kids get to know each other.

[ _With the kids ( Because like hell would I know what Gilbert wants to talk about with Arthur |D ~ ) _]

Kiku turned to look at the older people speak to each other and frowned slightly since he is staring to get bored.

"Hey, you want to go to the playground over there?" Ludwig asks suddenly and Kiku nods excitedly.

"I'll race you to the swings, Ludwig-kun!" He says before he sped off with Ludwig following him. When they reached the swings Ludwig had offered to push the swing for Kiku who was still gripping the bear tightly, "Hai. I would like that very much, Ludwig-kun." He says as he gets on the swing and set's the bear on his lap after making sure it won't fall as he swings.

"Why do you do that?" Ludwig asked pushing the swing gently.

"Do what Ludwig-kun?"

"That. The "kun" thing you say after my name." He pushed harder. ( Sounded so wrong x'D )

"Oh, it's natural for me. Do you not like it, Ludwig-kun?" He was getting higher and higher.

"No, I don't. Just call me Ludwig, Kiku. After all we're friends now right?" He left Kiku to swing on his own and sat to the swing next to Kiku and started to swing himself.

Kiku giggled, "Hai, we're friends. Hey, Ludwig."

"Yeah, Kiku?"

"How about you and uncle Gilbert stay at Papa's house tonight? We can watch movies and all that!"

Ludwig and Kiku were silent for a moment before Ludwig replied, "I'd like that. I've never done that before, since I don't have any friends. So we should do that."

Another giggle from Kiku and Ludwig smiled, "Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kill me now please?

I failed at this chapter and yes. I incorporated my love for Gerpan but it's still an Asakiku fic!

Anyway, reviews please? Even though I failed this chapter ; www ;

I don't really know how Germany was like when he was younger but assuming he was H.R.E he's a bit hyperactive. And yeah. X'D

The two words with the * before them are meant to be "Twelfth" & "Thirteenth" but Kiku's not familiar with those yet because he didn't go to school.

Anyway, I hope it was okay ; www;

- White Edelweiss


End file.
